Kamui Wars: o Rebolado ContraAtaca
by Malvados JdV
Summary: primeira tarefa dos JdV. O mestre do rebolado tem uma missão em suas mãos: garantir que todos requebrem a jaca por toda eternidade.


**Estilo:** crossover; comédia.

**Animes:** Dragon Ball Z, Rurouni Kenshin, Fruits Basket, Saint Seiya, Death Note, Shaman King.

_Cherry diz:_ Blah blah blah. Os personagens de anime não me pertencem. Nem o Mui Mui, a Lithos e a Jéssi. A Itachi é minha filha e a Ling é minha vó, então é tudo da família. MRS pertence à Faye e à Lyra, mas a criatividade e a loucura são todas minhas.

Primeiro desafio dos Jogos de Verão MRS 2008!

* * *

**KAMUI WARS – O REBOLADO CONTRA-ATACA**

_(by Malvados)_

Tudo parecia normal naquela noite de verão. Kamui dava uma festinha pra reunir seus amigos mais tímidos. Lithos, Jéssi, Itachi e Ling estavam todas sentadas em um sofá. No outro lado do cômodo, os machos de plantão - Vegeta, Sanosuke, Hatori, Tatsumi, Ikki, L, Tao Ren - se espalhavam em algumas cadeiras enquanto comiam salgadinhos e falavam sobre banalidades. Se alguém olhasse para esses excêntricos convidados só notaria uma coisa em comum entre eles: todos bebiam um líquido amarelado que acabara de ser servido pelo anfitrião.

Todos sentiam um calor horrível, mas nem ligavam, pois estavam em pleno verão. Mas algumas pessoas começavam a sentir que aquele calor não era normal. Ele se concentrava principalmente na região glútea. Então foi de repente que tudo aconteceu: as paredes da sala onde estavam sumiram dando lugar a um imenso salão de festa, sofás e cadeiras foram arrastados automaticamente, um globo brilhante apareceu no teto e, por fim, enquanto tocava a introdução de _Santa Rosa Madalena_, surge Kamui, andando felinamente em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Não resistam aos seus instintos - disse Kamui - Somente rebolem.

As meninas logo caíram na dança, sendo seguidas por L, Tatsumi e Tao Ren, que não resistiram muito tempo. Hatori, Ikki, Vegeta e Sanosuke continuaram parados, não se conformando com o que acontecia.

- O que fez conosco, seu cachorro? - perguntou Ikki.

- Vocês são os paladinos da anti-rebolosidade mundial, e eu, como o mestre do rebolado, não poderia deixar que vocês atrapalhassem minha vida. Aquilo que vocês beberam, que tinha gosto de cerveja quente, foi um elixir rebolante! Rendam-se, não poderão suportar! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Oh não - disse ikki, que já não tinha o controle sobre os quadris - ele me pegou!! Oh não... OH SIM! SHUN! CADÊ VOCÊ PRA SE JOGAR COMIGO, BIBA!

-Vai precisar mais que isso pra nos derrubar, Kamui.

- Eu ainda tenho meus truques, Vegeta.

Então uma batida conhecida por todos começa a ecoar pelo salão. Os resistentes ficaram apavorados. Aquilo era covardia...

- Funk não! - disse Sanosuke antes de rasgar as ataduras que cobriam seu abdômen e cair na pista, esbarrando em Jéssi e Ikki, que se atracavam de tal forma que mais pareciam um desentupidor de pia que um beijo.

- RESISTAM A EGÜINHA POCOTÓ!

Hatori respirava profundamente. Ele já não ouvia a música: ele era a música. Não poderia deixar seu companheiro de aventuras sozinho, lutava com todas as suas forças contra aquele instinto latino que brotava dentro dele. Tentava segurar, inutilmente, os quadris com as mãos, mas quando viu, já estava fazendo as vezes de Lacraia, rebolando até o chão.

-Você não me vencerá! - disse Vegeta.

- Já venci - respondeu Kamui, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Somente então que Vegeta deu-se conta que também estava rebolando. Em poucos instantes ele já estava com as mãos no joelho, requebrando a bundinha.

- Kakaroto! Você precisa me vingar!

- ISSO, DANÇEM, REBOLEM! MEU IMPÉRIO NÃO ACABARÁ!!!!

E todos rebolaram até o amanhecer.

* * *

Tem exatas 500 palavras a história, podem contar ;D 

_Cherry diz:_ A Momi Yami, a Marida Yuka e o Zenith ajudaram na fic. A marida betou e todo mundo palpitou a vontade. Fizemos juntos, felizes (ou não) e saiu isso. Cara, amo muito escrever fic de madruga, porque sempre eu surto e sai essas coisas. "Santa Rosa Madalena" é crédito total do Shaka. Tudo bem que ele é Amoroso, mas tive que usar o material inimigo porque, cara, interna do MRS é tudo.

* * *

**(madrugada de 09 de janeiro de 2008)**


End file.
